


The Waterfall

by ZuzuSara



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Companions, Crushes, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, No Spoilers, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzuSara/pseuds/ZuzuSara
Summary: Link and you, the reader, are travelling companions -- in any of the Zelda game universes really. One day when gathering firewood, Link finds a waterfall perfect to take a shower in, and believes he has enough time to bathe in it before heading back to yours and his camp. But when you think he's taking longer than he should in the forest, you go looking for him... not expecting to find him like you do.02/12/2021: ok this week i SWEAR i'll finish this02/23: ok hopefully this weekend i’ll get it done
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 388





	1. Friends Don't Think of Each Other That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = your name  
> E/C = your eye colour
> 
> Sorry if I'm slow to add the rest of the chapters, I have the whole story planned out -- I just need to motivate myself to actually write it haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Link is usually good at focusing on the task at hand without getting too distracted from it, but some things he just can’t ignore. Like the stars shining on a clear night, or sweets on sale in markets he’d stop by. Or, in this case, a practical little waterfall just _begging_ to be put to use.

He had been gathering sticks and branches and whatnot in the forest next to yours and his camp to start a fire -- as you had requested -- when he started to find an abundance of dry pine needles on the ground -- perfect! He could hear the gentle rush of water nearby but chose to ignore it while he gathered the needles: there were streams all over this forest -- nothing special. But when he finally _had_ looked up, it certainly _was_ something special.

From the short distance away, he could see that it wasn’t _just_ a stream: there was water pouring off a sudden drop in the terrain, forming somewhat of a miniature waterfall. And as he walked closer to stand on the bank, all the bright green moss covering the area with the evening sunlight making everything glow with a golden hue made a scene for Link to gape in awe at. Forests were truly beautiful.

As his eyes were drawn back to the cascade in front of him, he couldn’t help but think of how convenient it would be for a quick wash. And the water rushing over him would feel amazing -- you couldn’t get that feeling by simply wading in a river or pond (which was how he and you usually cleaned yourselves up). He already gathered more than enough for the fire, and he had some time to spare before sunset. It would just take a few minutes to wash and enjoy himself, and you wouldn’t come looking for him unless he was running late. So he wouldn’t be late. Simple as that.

So here he is, dropping the sticks and branches and needles onto the ground and undressing himself excitedly. With all his garments and sword in a pile on the stream’s bank, he gives a second thought to leaving the one weapon he brought with him too far away in case of an attack. It’s highly unlikely any threat would appear here, but still, dying naked would probably be worse than having to fight naked. He picks his sword up off the ground and walks into the stream towards the waterfall, ignoring how ridiculous he must look. The water reaches just below his knees and he has to make a bit of an effort not to slip or trip on any of the rocks below, but it already feels so nice and satisfying to have the gentle refreshing current against his legs. He finds a large rock poking above the surface within a reasonable distance of the waterfall to place his sword on, and then he steps under the cool shower.

Link inhales sharply at the sudden coldness drenching his body but forces himself to suck it up until he gets used to it. Running his hands through his hair and massaging his scalp, rinsing his face and rubbing his eyes... The water doesn’t feel so uncomfortable now, still slightly painful but in an oddly good way -- like the occasional windy chill night when the breeze makes your skin tingle with goosebumps, making you feel awake and alive. He continues to wash as best as possible without soap, and when he’s sure he’s done all he can do, he loops his hands together behind his neck, closes his eyes, and tilts his head up against the falling water. It pours down over his body and he now lets himself entirely absorb the experience of it: how it pastes his hair against his forehead and the nape of his neck, how it beats onto his shoulders and rolls down his back and chest, how it tastes against his lips, how it sounds crashing all around him…

It’s not very often that Link is able to be as relaxed as he is now. He rarely allowed himself the luxury when he travelled and quested alone, but ever since he met you, he can’t ever completely let go for more than a couple minutes even if he wants to. You always sneak back into his thoughts. Although it’s you that always makes his mind and body so restless, he can honestly say that in the few weeks you’ve known each other, it’s been better with you than it ever was when he was alone.

A complete chance meeting: he came across your camp one night, somehow ended up falling asleep there, you both started talking the next morning and you soon proposed the idea of joining him on his travels. You offered to teach him about plants and herbs, and he would teach you more about fighting. A mutually beneficial deal: for him -- always needing to eat and heal, and you -- needing to be able to protect yourself since exploring was one of your passions. “ _Plus_ ,” you had added, “ _you seem like you could use some company_.” Link wasn’t sure at first: he was used to being alone and he had only just met you. But if he had known how good of companions the two of you would become, he would have agreed to your idea without hesitation, whether or not there was a deal involved. He hadn’t known how starved for company he was until he shared his first laugh with you. He can’t remember what the joke was, only that he had felt so carefree and _light_ \-- as if saving Hyrule wouldn’t be so difficult and emotionally draining after all. He had then looked at you in awe for a moment, internally thanking you and fate and whatever else that had brought you two together, before ducking his head and ruffling his hair awkwardly after realizing he had been staring. And throughout the weeks that he got to know you better, he found that he didn’t only enjoy being able to laugh himself; he also loves when he can cause you to as well. He wants to make you as happy as you make him, and there might also be an underlying sense of pride he gets when your face lights up because of him -- when your eyes crinkle and you throw your head back hysterically, or when you look away and giggle shyly. Occasionally though, he’s aware that his thoughts of you can stray beyond the line of friendship sometimes, but it can be hard to tell exactly _when_. Is playing with your hair late at night by the fire too much? What about taking your cold hands between his and blowing heat onto them for you? And all those times while teaching you to fight that he takes the opportunity of fixing your stance and making you aware of certain parts of your body to place his hands on you? Not to even mention the one time he put a little yellow flower behind your ear. God _damn it_.

Link turns around under the shower of water so that it rains down his back and sighs, tiring himself out with all the thoughts of you but unable to stop having them. You two do completely normal friend things, then there are some things he’s not sure friends would do… and then there are things that friends would most definitely _not_ do. Like continue to look down the other’s shirt when they bend over, or gaze at their midriff when they reach up to stretch, or get fairies in their chest when they’re in close proximity, or glance down at their lips and think about how inviting they look… and friends most certainly _do not_ think of each other while touching themselves. As a friend, Link wouldn’t picture you pushing your soft bare body against his and tugging gently on the hair at the nape of his neck. He wouldn’t imagine the tingling touch of your fingers running down his chest and the hotness of your breath as you whisper into his ear. He wouldn’t think of how he’d pull your hips towards his and kiss you deeply and suck and nibble on your neck until you sighed his name wantonly. And -- _fuck_ , he wouldn’t think of your mischievous E/C eyes looking up at him as you wrap your soft warm hand around his-

 _Damnit_. Link had only meant to quickly wash himself, but now he could feel arousal stirring down lower. He doesn’t want to be late getting back, but now his stupid mind has gotten distracted. Can he relieve himself in just a couple minutes? The sun hasn’t started to set quite yet… He’ll just run back to camp in order to beat nightfall.

 _Okay. Just be quick._ Better get back to thinking of you in ways that friends don’t think of each other. One of his hands reaches into his damp hair and starts to run through and tug on it as if it’s you, while he slowly drags the other one down his belly and over his hips… letting out a sigh as he pictures you beneath him calling out his name-

“Link! Where are you?!”

~~~~

_The idiot’s probably overdoing the firewood thing again -- gathering more than we actually need,_ you think to yourself. Link likes to do everything super well, but it isn’t always for the better: it’s already almost sunset! And you’re hungry. And it isn’t exactly easy to start a fire in the dark.

So you decide to go look for him.

Years of travelling experience have given you a pretty good sense of direction, so you aren’t too concerned about getting lost in the forest in the dimming light. You walk hastily over twigs and pinecones, duck under low-hanging branches, and swerve around or hop over any other obstacles while searching for your green-clad companion, taking note of visual nature indicators in case you need help finding you way back.

“He just _has_ to be wearing green. Not red or blue or something.” You mutter to yourself as you scan the continuous pattern of greens and browns of the woods. You developed a small habit of talking to yourself whenever restless, lonely, or bored while on your individual explorations, and you don’t expect it to completely go away anytime soon -- not that you’re self-conscious, it’s simply being resourceful.

Eventually, you hear the sound of rushing water -- not just the trickle of one of the many streams you passed in this forest. And as you continue walking, the sound of the water gets louder until you finally find its source -- the pleasantly surprising scene making you gasp in awe.

To your left you see a small waterfall no more than ten feet tall and four feet wide. Not an extraordinary spectacle of course, but lovely when surrounded by the rest of your view. The miniature river is bordered by vibrant green moss and smooth grey rocks, and the golden evening light brings a warm, sparkling tint to everything. You can’t help but smile to yourself as you see it all.

While scanning the area though, you spot a man -- or perhaps an adolescent boy -- quite naked, standing under the waterfall. But as your eyes focus, you recognize the blond hair, his way of moving, and the sword sitting a few feet away from him on a rock sticking up out of the water. It’s Link.

You practically squeak and immediately duck behind a tree to hide. He didn’t see you, and you’d like to pretend you never saw him either. Naked.

 _Whoops_.

At first, you think with mild annoyance: _that’s what you get for postponing making our fire._ But then, the realization sets in again that you saw Link _naked_ , and your thoughts of irritation instead turn into those of an embarrassing curiosity. You can’t help but slowly peek your head out from behind the tree and look back towards the waterfall… and Link standing beneath it.

He's facing your direction, but he seems too focused on washing himself and blinking water out of his eyes to possibly notice you, and too far away to see you unless he searches. The waterfall rushes over him, streaming down his tan skin and soaking his blond hair -- almost golden-looking in the evening sunlight. He runs his fingers through it, sometimes slowly as if savouring the feeling, and it somehow captivates you. You know that you shouldn’t be watching Link like this, but you just can’t seem to stop staring. You watch his arms -- muscled from all the sword fighting… his bare neck as he stretches it… his broad shoulders and chest… and -- down lower… there’s no hiding the fact that Link is attractive, and it’s only been proven further over time (especially with this particular incident). A handsome face… a fighter’s body… a kind heart… it’s become harder and harder to suppress your attraction to him over time, but in your moments alone -- like this one -- you allow yourself to revel in it.

As you continue to watch Link under the waterfall, you’re all too aware of the slight pulse of arousal between your legs and the pressure of your breasts against the tree you hide behind. You feel bad spying on him but can’t find the motivation to pull yourself away. Link has just been standing for the past couple of minutes now, no longer really washing himself -- just dropping his head and letting the water pour down over him, and even that with his closed eyes and the relaxed expression on his face keeps you interested. But then, you notice him reach a hand up to his hair and -- what looks like -- him tugging slightly on it, with his eyes still closed. And _then_ , his other hand comes up to his chest and starts to slide down… over his stomach, then his navel, then…

 _Oh fuck._ You think, partly out of fear and partly out of excitement.

Link wraps his hand around his cock and begins slowly stroking it, his other hand holding onto the hair at the back of his head. Now you’re not just watching him bathe, but also masturbate. This just went from bad to worse.

 _Or this just got better._ The naughty part of your brain can’t help thinking.

You can feel your heart beating and your breath become unsteady as you continue to watch Link jerk off from afar. Seeing his hand start a steady rhythm up and down his shaft... pausing to rub his balls below… and his head tipping back with his other hand still buried in his hair, almost as if he wish someone were pulling it… it’s all too much. You’re sure you must be wet by now and you only wish you could be touching yourself too-

You’re snapped back to reality as you notice that one of your hands had subconsciously moved up your thigh, as if with a mind of its own. The shame then catches up with you of spying on Link in a situation he would expect to have some privacy in, and you feel the accompanying lurch in your stomach of guilt. You also notice how much sooner it is to sunset based on the sun’s position you can see up through the trees. Time to stop being a creepy voyeur, head back to camp, and pretend you never saw anything at all.

You tear your eyes away from Link’s naked, _gorgeous_ body and turn around to walk a few paces back the way you came. You’ll simply pretend you were still looking for him, call out his name and hope he hears you to give himself time to prepare, and then act surprised once you “find” him. Good plan.

After giving yourself a moment to compose your face and mind, you turn back around and start walking towards Link and the waterfall. Then you cup your hands around your mouth and shout as loud as possible:

“Link! Where are you?!”

~~~~

Night has officially fallen, and you and Link sit quietly around the burning campfire across from each other. You both recently finished your dinners, but still no words are really exchanged. No real conversation has been made since you went to fetch him from the waterfall -- just the few necessary words here and there -- and you would likely stifle laughter at Link’s awkwardness if you didn’t share it yourself. Every time you see his still-damp hair, you get reminded of the sight of him running his fingers through it and tugging on it from afar, secretly wishing it was your fingers instead. But as far as he knows, you never saw him touching himself -- just naked for a moment as you accidentally walked in on him bathing.

He had practically squealed, followed by a hasty “wait!” and rushed to cover himself when you walked out of the trees and onto the riverbank, and you had feigned a surprised yell too, quickly covered your eyes and turned around, and asked why the hell he was naked. You heard the water splashing behind you and another awkward yelp as Link presumably fell over in the water (which you couldn’t help laughing at), and then you waited for him to come onshore and dress himself. After all that, you helped him carry the pile of firewood back to camp and scolded him on choosing to take a shower with nightfall so soon, which he responded to with “yeah, yeah” and “I know”, and then followed you silently the rest of the way.

The silence was getting kind of boring and only making the evening more awkward though, so you tried to start up a conversation again -- acting more casual about the whole thing than you really felt.

“So how was it?”

“What?” Link’s head snaps up and looks at you nervously -- which is quite funny and endearing actually. Maybe he can’t help instinctively suspecting you saw him masturbating, but you’re still pretending you never did.

“Bathing under the waterfall.” You laugh and reply. “Was it nice at least?”

“Oh. Yeah.” He relaxes and looks back down into the fire. “Yeah, it was nice. Not too cold even.”

“Looked nice.” You say, but don’t catch yourself until after you say it.

“Huh?”

“The waterfall, I mean. It looked nice. Pretty. Relaxing.”

“Oh. Yeah, it was.”

There’s a short pause between the two of you.

“Until you showed up, anyway.” Link adds, a slight smirk audible in his voice.

“Hey! Only because _you_ were running late!” You respond defensively.

“No I wasn’t! I was watching the time!”

“How? Your-” You stop yourself from finishing that sentence. _Your eyes were closed_.

“Alright _fine_ ,” He continues. “Maybe I _kind of_ lost track of time, but I definitely would have been back before actual nightfall.”

You scoff. “I think you’re irresponsible.”

“And I think you’re a control freak.” He retorts.

At this, you pick a stick up off the ground and throw it at him, but he swats it away easily and you both laugh quietly to yourselves. Socializing comes naturally from then on, and the two of you settle back into your usual routine of conversation and jokes, almost as if the awkward waterfall encounter had never happened.

You’re glad the tension is finally gone from the air and that the two of you can go back to your regular bickering, but your stomach still gets fairies and your mind still wanders whenever you see or think of his damp blond waves, his neck and collar above his shirt, or even his deft and calloused hands and fingers -- after all that you’ve seen. Even after settling into each of your respective bedrolls for the night and chatting until Link falls asleep, your mind only continues to wander around the idea and mental image of him until you finally drift off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't worry, it gets better;)
> 
> And let me know what you think. Feedback welcome!


	2. Your Turn (Also, Parsley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNO REVERSE CARD!!! /You/ walked in on Link under the waterfall last chapter, so can you guess what happens now...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is (finally)! Enjoy;)

It’s early in the morning, and you’re out gathering herbs and edible plants and such in the forest by your camp. The sunrise is shining through the trees and foliage and the birds’ singing surrounds you, putting you in a content serene mood. It’s been a few days since finding Link under the waterfall, and the both of you haven’t opted to get on the move just yet since the current area has turned out to be quite resourceful. The closeby forest is large and healthy offering numerous plants for you to collect and stockpile -- as well as clean water from the streams, and dry needles, leaves, and kindling for starting fires. It’s proven to be a good hunting ground too and has even yielded a few ripe berry bushes, and the fairly soft, flat, and shallow-grass area is perfect for Link to train you more in combat and swordplay. 

The area surrounding your current camp has turned out to be useful for pretty much everything, but you and Link have also developed a personal attachment to it. The setting just appeals so easily to the two of you -- the scenery is gorgeous, the climate is perfect, and the feeling of safety and comfort is a nice break from the fear and unexpectedness of your otherwise dangerous journey on saving Hyrule.

That little waterfall turned out to be another nice feature of the area too. 

You push away the accompanying memory of Link bathing (and doing… _other stuff_ ) underneath said waterfall, sighing to yourself as you continue to collect from a patch of jewelweed. 

As if on cue as you continue walking on, you start to hear the familiar sound of rushing water.

_Must be back at that waterfall._

You’ve already collected a decent amount of herbs and plants… you might as well check it out again. It _was_ a pretty nice view after all.

You follow the sound of the water, stepping through an area of dense dried brown pine needles, until you emerge from the foliage into the familiar sunlit sight of the stream and little waterfall.

You instinctively smile once again at the scenery. The morning sunlight sparkling off the clear water and making all the greenery that much more vibrant feels almost magical all over again.

You walk up to the riverbank of smooth pebbles and stones and crouch down, then submerge your hands in the cool water and start rubbing off the dirt and plant dust and such you picked up while gathering. You might as well since the river’s right here, and fresh water like this feels nice anyway.

Your hands feel crisper once you take them out of the water, but not cold like you were expecting. You stand up and wipe the dampness off on your pants, then can’t help glancing back up at the miniature waterfall -- that looks even more inviting now. You’re all too aware of all the dirt and sweat you’ve built up from the gathering and practice swordplay in the past while, since the last time you bathed in some stream somewhere. And it’s warm out today so the water would help cool you down, and the falling water would feel so nice rushing over you… and you haven’t been away from camp too long yet so Link won’t likely come looking for you… 

“Oh, what the hell.” You drop your satchel on the ground and start removing your boots and clothes.

_I’ll be quick. Just to feel nice and get clean._

You consider leaving your undergarments on just in case Link _does_ end up coming to look for you just like you did for him, but you trust yourself to not take long enough for that to happen, and you wouldn’t be able to get the fully satisfying effect of the waterfall showering over you. Besides, there might be a small part of you that wouldn’t mind if Link saw you completely naked -- you even feel slight fairies in your chest when you think of it.

You make your way through the stream to the waterfall -- taking care not to slip -- then reach your hand out to feel the rushing water. It’ll certainly be a temperature adjustment, but you’ve bathed in colder before.

You wince and curse at the cold as you step forward to stand entirely under the waterfall, then busy yourself with rubbing yourself clean as you get used to it. You clean yourself as thoroughly as possible -- letting the water drench your hair and combing your fingers through it, washing the sweat away from your face and neck, tilting your head up to drink some of the water since it smells and looks fresh enough, then you clasp your hand behind your neck and relax when you think you’ve done all that is necessary.

Man, just a few days ago, Link was bathing right where you are now. As well as… you know. You’ve both gone back to normal and acted like the incident never happened, but you still haven’t been able to get the memory out of your head. Seeing his whole body for the first time, standing under the waterfall all open and vulnerable and unsuspecting… watching his hands roam all over and run through his hair… then _pulling_ on it and drifting his hand downwards as he started to-

 _No. Don’t get carried away._ You were only going to take a quick shower. That’s all. No getting lost in thoughts of Link and getting yourself all worked up, which is inevitably what happens every time you come back to him.

What does Link think of _you_ , anyway? Of course you’re good friends, but sometimes you wonder if he has any more-than-friends feelings for you. You really aren’t sure if it’s just him being awkward or nice or if you’re looking too deep into it, but sometimes he almost seems… flirty. Guys don’t just casually put flowers in girls’ hair, right? And he always seems to look for excuses to touch you -- like playing with or adjusting your hair, or punching your shoulder teasingly, or rubbing or blowing heat onto your cold hands… and you often catch him lingering his gaze on you or suddenly looking away when you turn your head. But you both still act like friends for the most part and nobody’s made any confirming moves yet, so it’s just these constant, continuous little things throwing you off. All you know is that you wish your suspicions are correct.

Your attraction to Link isn’t distracting you _too_ much or getting in the way of interacting with him normally, but every day you’re fantasizing about what could be. You’ve imagined practicing sword fighting together and then him pinning you against a tree, both of you dropping your swords onto the ground, as he grabs you and kisses you roughly and bites down your neck. You’ve imagined him whispering things into your ear as he slowly roams his hands under your clothes in the dark by the fire. You’ve imagined what it might be like to have his tongue in your mouth and his hand between your legs. Hearing his laboured breath if you were to feel him over his pants, and the kind of sounds he would make if you took him into your mouth. How he would look at you and sound so desperate as he spreads your legs and-

 _Goddamnit._ Now you’ve gotten carried away and you’re touching yourself to fantasies about Link. Stupid Link.

You’ve definitely spent longer under the waterfall than you originally intended, but you don’t care anymore. You’re horny and got distracted by thoughts of Link and need to relieve yourself. It’s Link’s fault. Not _your_ fault he has to go and be so damn attractive.

You continue playing with yourself under the waterfall but with more intention now. You run your finger up and down your slit, sighing as you circle and flick your clit, then taking your other hand to slide a finger inside yourself. You let out a small whimper as you feel how wet and warm you are, then start slowly pumping your finger in and out while your other hand keeps playing with your clit. You bring that finger up to your mouth to moisten it, imagining it’s Link’s tongue licking and sucking instead, then bring it back down to your clit -- and add a second finger inside your pussy.

Curling your fingers inside yourself to get that good spot, you pretend it’s Link’s fingers instead and that it’s his tongue flicking up and down over your clit. You whimper again as you start to go faster, wishing Link was fingering you and eating you out, pausing to jerk himself just like you remember watching, looking down at you with such intensity and positioning himself at your entrance and pushing in as you moan his name and tug on his hair just the way he likes-

“Y/N! Where are you?!”

“ _Son of a bitch-!_ ”

~~~

Link wants to take that waterfall shower again. It _did_ feel really nice to do so when he found it those few days ago, even just for the purpose of bathing and relaxing. But he woke up with the regular morning wood of course, so he’s tempted to finish what he started last time (haha, _finish_ ) -- just preferably without you embarrassingly walking in on him again.

Not that he really _dislikes_ the idea of you seeing him masturbate… in fact he would love to do more than just masturbate in your presence-

_Alright, let’s stop that train of thought._

So he leaves the camp -- expecting you to return soon from gathering -- and travels through the forest in search of the waterfall.

When he reaches the familiar area of the dry pine needle-covered ground, he excitedly quickens his pace towards the sound of the rushing water. But when he emerges from the shrubbery onto the outskirts of the stream’s clearing, his breath catches at what he sees and he immediately ducks back in.

 _You’re_ bathing under the waterfall. Naked.

Link feels his cheeks warm and lingers behind the greenery for a moment to collect himself. Then he walks cautiously up to a nearby tree and peers around it to confirm what he just saw.

Yes, it’s definitely you. Standing under the miniature waterfall and washing yourself, totally unaware of Link’s presence.

You stole his morning shower!

And also you’re very naked. Which is doing nothing for Link’s boner. Or rather, everything.

He doesn’t even think twice about it; he just continues watching you from behind the tree. He can’t tear his eyes away. He’s only ever imagined what you might look like under your clothes, but seeing it for real makes his jaw drop. The sunlight glinting around you and the water streaming over your body so perfectly… the shape of your breasts… the curve of your hips… and… down lower… 

_Fuck_ , how he’d love to just spread your legs open and-

Wow, pressing himself against this tree is really not helping the boner either, and he notices himself subconsciously push against it harder.

_Man, what even am I? Grinding against a tree while I pervertedly watch you bathe? Nice, Link. Real nice._

He feels bad spying on you, but he just can’t seem to stop. You’re just so beautiful and distracting and only fueling his fantasies and desires more-

_Oh no._

Your eyes have closed and now your hand is travelling suspiciously downwards.

Are you doing what he thinks you’re doing?

Down, down, down… and now your hand is between your legs. And slowly moving back and forth. Your head tilts back slightly and you bite your lip, and you lift a leg up onto a neighbouring rock to spread your legs.

Now Link’s not just watching you bathe, but also masturbate. This just went from bad to worse.

 _Or this just got better._ The naughty part of his mind can’t help thinking.

Fuck, if watching you bathe was simply distracting, watching you touch yourself is doing nothing less than making him a slave to watching your every move -- no matter what the morally correct side of his mind might be arguing.

He watches as your mouth parts slightly and the hand between your legs starts moving slightly faster. He’s all too aware of the hardness growing in his pants, and he lets out a small sigh as he presses himself more deliberately against the tree he hides behind, starting a light rhythm but still trying to hold himself back. But for what? If he feels guilty, why doesn’t he just stop?

But he can’t stop. When you bring your hand up to your mouth to lick and suck on your fingers and then ever so slowly bring them back down between your legs, and then you bring your other hand down to play with yourself more, he can’t find the motivation to stop himself from bringing his hand down to rub himself through the front of his pants.

Letting out a curse as he strokes himself through the fabric, he both berates himself and savours his fantasies of doing all the things he wishes he could to you, including touching you the way you’re touching yourself now. The way you rub your thumb over your nipples and pinch them between your thumb and forefinger… how you intermittently bring your fingers up to your mouth to wet them more… how your hips reach upwards when your fingers go deeper inside yourself… and your moans that are occasionally loud enough to carry through the air make Link buck his own hips up and whimper to himself desperately. 

He can’t help it -- he slips his hand into his pants to properly stroke himself, sighing in instant relief and pleasure. The back of his mind still scolds him for being such a terrible pervert giving you no privacy to bathe and masturbate -- and _jerking off_ to it on top of that -- but it just feels _so good,_ and it’s not like you’d ever find out. And he can easily continue interacting with you just the same after all this. Probably.

You start moving your hands faster -- probably going in and out of your pussy whilst flicking a finger over your clit -- and Link decides to match your rhythm. He feels his balls up with one hand while he continues his stroking with the other one, imagining his thumb circling the head of his dick as if it was your tongue. You on your knees in front of him, playing with the wetness between your legs while you run your tongue up and down his shaft and take him into your mouth… him going down to taste you and hearing you moan his name as you lift your hips to get closer to him… feeling your hot, tight wetness as he pushes into you and you tug his hair and bite his neck and run your nails down his back… 

His imagination running wild, on top of the view of you under the waterfall getting more and more indulged in your pleasure, starts to bring him to the edge. But… as he keeps going, it’s accompanied by the stomach-lurching guilt of it all. And it’s too distracting and embarrassment-inducing to ignore, so he grimaces to himself and pulls his hand away from his needy cock. His body begs him to relieve himself, but his morals argue too strongly against it -- and rightly so. He _adores_ you, but he also respects you; maybe not enough to stop himself from watching you and touching himself to it in the first place, but enough to stop himself from coming to it at least. And that makes him feel just slightly less guilty.

He sighs resolutely and adjusts himself, figuring out what to do next. Does he just let you finish doing your thing? Does he return back to the unattended camp to wait and try to forget it all? He probably should… but then a thought strikes his mind. It’s mean, but the idea of intruding on you as if on accident -- just like you interrupted him when he first found the waterfall -- humours him. Even though you _actually_ walked in on him by accident, it was embarrassing and you deserve to feel the same terror he did, and to know that it wasn’t _all that_ hilarious for him. Plus, it would help get him out of his more currently naughty mindset and bring him back to your completely-platonic friendship as it was. 

He’s pretty much already made up his mind, devilishly smiling to himself in preemptive laughter. He’ll simply pretend he was looking for you because he got hungry for breakfast and wanted to grab something off you for it. Parsley? Yeah, that’s something you might carry on yourself instead of leaving it at camp, right? Oh, whatever.

He turns around and walks a short distance back into the forest away from you and the waterfall, sighs, and adjusts himself again. 

“Behave.” He says down to his lower region, before turning back around. He then walks back towards the river and waterfall, cups his hands around his mouth, and yells as loud as possible: “Y/N! Where are you?!”

~~~

“ _Son of a bitch-!_ ” You curse to yourself and start scrambling in the water as you hear Link’s voice calling out in the distance. How fucking convenient that he decides to come looking for you when you so stupidly hoped he wouldn’t. Why must the stars treat you this way?

You’re almost to the riverbank by your pile of clothes when Link emerges from the foliage, looking innocently inquisitive, until his gaze lands on you when he cries out and covers his face. You had quickly crouched into the knee-deep water and wrapped your arms around your front in an attempt to cover yourself, but he certainly saw your entirely naked self the moment before.

“What are you doing here?!” You demand, still in your awkward crouching position in the shallow water.

“I wanted breakfast! What are _you_ doing here?!” He retorts.

“I was showering! And what do you need me for? Make breakfast yourself!”

“I needed the parsley!”

“You don’t _need_ parsley -- it’s a seasoning!”

“But I like it!”

“So much that you had to come looking for me for it?! And why would I even have it? We keep it in the wooden box in the food pack, with _all the other seasonings._ ”

A pause.

“Oh.” Link replies plainly.

You groan and roll your eyes. _Idiot_. But you sigh at yourself for the back of your mind somehow still finding him cute.

“Alright well turn around already so I can change.” You tell him, still tensely standing there with his hands over his eyes.

“Oh, right.” 

He obliges and turns his back to you, so you get up and walk the rest of the way to your clothes on the riverbank and start quickly dressing yourself. 

All Link knows is that you were showering, but he doesn’t know that he also interrupted your quite enjoyable -- albeit not very platonic -- fantasies surrounding him, and you inwardly mourn the fact that you didn’t even get to finish yourself off with all of it. Goddamnit, Link. Stupid, adorable, idiot Link.

And as you tighten and tie the drawstrings of your shirt, it doesn’t help for your eyes to fall on Link’s back and arms stretched slightly as his hands stay up covering his face. It doesn’t exactly help your nerves to come down after what you were doing just minutes before under the waterfall, or to stop imagining things-friends-wouldn’t-imagine-about-each-other. It’s not exactly helpful to imagine running your hands over his muscled back and arms -- over his shirt and then under -- and kissing his neck and shoulders, trailing your hands lower and grabbing his hips to turn him around to face you… moving your hands lower…

 _Not again._ You tear your eyes away from Link’s figure, shake the vision from your head, and focus back on just getting dressed.

~~~

The walk back to camp is silent other than a few lines exchanged over breakfast plans and Link offering his hat to you to dry yourself off and wring out your wet hair, which you gratefully accept. Neither of you make too much eye contact either, and you walk a couple inches farther apart than you usually do. You suppose it only makes sense though. You hope this doesn’t become too much of a pattern -- repeatedly walking in on each other naked, but nothing coming of it. Just endless awkwardness and embarrassment. You’d think that special little waterfall would be a bit of a secretive private spot, but it hasn’t exactly proven to be that thus far.

After the two of you prepare breakfast back at camp, both of your stomachs growling and still only speaking intermittently when necessary, you try to break the ice by adding a heaping pile of parsley onto Link’s food.

“Whoa,” He exclaims, “I thought you said parsley was a seasoning, not like, a main course.”

“Oh, my bad. I thought you just _loved_ it.” You reply sarcastically, smirking to yourself.

But when you’re met with silence and Link simply looking down at his plate and starting to eat, you wonder if you perhaps made him feel bad.

“Hey, I’m not mad anymore. I meant it as a joke. You don’t have to eat all that. Please don’t, actually.”

“Why not?” Link asks through a mouthful of probably 70% parsley and 30% actual food, and you snicker as parsley leaves stick to his mouth and some fall out and flutter back onto his plate.

“What?” He asks innocently again, clearly going along with your joke now as he shows the hint of a smile. More parsley flutters out of his mouth, which causes you to start laughing. 

“Please… stop, Link.” You beg him between your laughs.

“Stop what?” He replies and takes another bite from his plate, but it looks to be literally just parsley this time. You cry out “no!” and laugh harder.

“Can’t I just enjoy my parsley, Y/N?” His speech even more muffled and more parsley fluttering out of his mouth makes you laugh even harder, and then he starts laughing too -- which causes even more parsley to fly out -- which makes the two of you laugh harder.

“Oh no! All your parsley!” You joke through your laughter tears.

“Nawt me pahsley!” Link adds in an exaggerated accent, which somehow makes it funnier.

The two of you don’t stop joking about all the parsley for the next half-hour, trying and failing to eat before your food gets cold, but at least the (second) waterfall incident is forgotten and the awkwardness is gone. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I hope yall are staying safe with this whole coronavirus going around<3 Enjoy the break while you have it lol.


End file.
